


Too Much

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, I apologise in advance for my butchered mando'a, The timeline is wrong but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Sometimes, for Axethri, things just get to be too much.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Axethri was not supposed to be autistic originally, but I'm autistic and all my OCs tend to absorb that.

She was tired.

It was too much, too fast, too many expectations.

Leaning against the wall, she sunk down to the floor, wincing at the sharp growl of her armour against the metal plating of the hangar. She had considered briefly changing out of her armour but she already felt exposed and vulnerable, and had decided to at least avoid that physically, though as the noise echoed in her mind she was beginning to reconsider.

"You're avoiding the party."

She jumped, surprised, realising she'd let her guard down. Taking a deep breath she forced a smile, "not really my thing, Torian."

"I know that. You usually stick around at least a few minutes. Your brother was worried about you."

"Kaysh mirsh solus." She muttered, and the vague grin on Torian's face made her wonder if her pronunciation was still off. He sat down beside her, still smiling.

"Where'd you pick that one up?"

"Shae. A while ago. Back on Rishi, do you not remember?" He shrugged.

"Who was she talking about."

"Same person."

"What did he do?"

"Nearly walk off a ledge."

"You're smiling." And she realised she was. 

It didn't last.

A wave of doubt suddenly came crashing over the wall in her mind. "I'm not cut out for this. Scouting? Hunting? Sure. But this? Leading...I can't do it."

"Maybe not alone."

"Torian."

"But you're not alone, Axethri. You know that."

She paused, leaning against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, tension slipping away.

"You're right. I do. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."

A soft chuckle. "Your mando'a still needs some work."


End file.
